Follow the Man
by Kassaremidybelljesslynn
Summary: Roger is looking for Mimi. He knows one person he hasn’t checked with yet, but can’t bring himself to talk to the Man. Rated for language and a reference to substance abuse


Follow the Man…

Summary: Roger is looking for Mimi. He knows one person he hasn't checked with yet, but can't bring himself to talk to the Man.

Note: I know Collins wasn't in New York yet, but it worked with my story, so bare with me, okay? Thanks.

* * *

"Are you sure you checked everywhere?" Collins asked Roger.

"Yes. I checked with Benny, Joanne checked at the Cat Scratch, I even called her mother and sister! No one has heard from her!" Roger yelled, collapsing onto the couch. "I just don't know where else she could be!"

"We'll find her. I promise," Collins said, sitting next to Roger. They heard a knock on the door.

"It's unlocked," Roger called. Mark came in.

"Why did you knock? Where the hell is your key, boy?" Collins scolded.

"Maureen took it," Mark said. _Please don't ask if I found Mimi,_ Mark thought. He didn't want Roger to know about what he did find out.

"Did you find Mimi?" Roger asked, standing up. Mark shook his head. Damn.

"No, but I ran into one of those junkies that she fought over drugs with. He said that 'the Man' might know something," Mark said. Roger shivered. That was not only Mimi's drug dealer, but Roger's as well. Roger didn't scare easily, but just thinking about the Man made his shiver, even to this day.

"I could go talk to them, if you don't want to," Collins offered. Roger didn't say anything. Mimi was his responsibility, but he didn't know if he could bring himself to talk to the Man.

* * *

Mark woke up to the familiar tune of _Musietta's Waltz_. He listened as Roger got further into the song than he'd gotten since April died. Mark felt exited as he realized the song was almost over until…that one flat note. Damn.

"Mark?" Roger called from the couch. Mark walked into the living room.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you think I'm a wimp?" Roger asked quietly.

"NO! Why would you say that?" Mark responded, confused.

"I don't want to see the Man but I have to get Mimi back. I don't know what to do," Roger said.

"Roger, you've only been off of your drugs for a year and a half, it's okay to be scared of your drug-dealer!" Mark reminded him.

"NO IT'S NOT! Not when Mimi's life is one the line," Roger whispered. The reality of the last comment sunk in and Roger started to silently cry. Mark sat next to him.

"You can do this Roger. I know you can."

* * *

_What the hell am I doing here?_ Roger thought. It was the same park that Roger knew Mimi and April had gotten their drugs. He looked around but couldn't find the Man anywhere. _Maybe he's not here today, maybe I got lucky! _Roger thought. He looked up and saw the Man selling someone some drug or another. _Of course I wouldn't be that lucky_, he thought. Roger took a deep breath. His heart beat faster and faster the closer he got to the Man.

"Hello?" Roger asked. The Man looked up.

"I said no refun…oh, it's you. Did you come back for more? Give up on being clean? They always come back to me," the Man mused aloud. Roger shook his head.

"Have you seen Mimi?" Roger asked, cursing himself for letting his voice shake.

"Just one, I swear. I won't even let you buy another from me. Please?" the Man taunted. Roger could feel his reserve wavering.

"Just tell me where Mimi is!"

"You think I'm going to remember someone's name? Show me her face and _maybe_ I'll tell you," he said. Roger pulled the flyer out of his pocket. He showed it to the Man.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't," he said. He smirked at Roger. Roger felt his anger build, his blood boiling.

"Cut the crap, okay?! If you've seen Mimi, tell me. If you haven't, then tell me so I can get the hell out of here!" Roger yelled. The Man looked at Roger surprised.

"I saw her a few weeks ago. I tried to sell her some, but she said she was quitting again. Something about trying to bring her boyfriend back. She looked stoned though. I figured she was getting her drugs from someone else. I think it's that stupid college professor. He's been stealing all my clients," the Man said, shocked into answering. _Seems like the pretty-boy grew some balls,_ the Man thought.

"How long ago exactly?" Roger asked.

"I answered your first question, why should I answer this one?" the Man asked.

"Because I can turn you into the police," Roger threatened. The Man's eyes got wide.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

"A week."

"Thanks." Roger walked away. He couldn't believe he actually stood up to the Man. If he could do that, he could find Mimi.

No, not could.

He _would_ find Mimi.

* * *

So what do you think? I know it's short, but I liked it. What 'bout you??


End file.
